Crazy
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Trish Stratus. Christian. My explanation for Trish and Christian's actions at Wrestlemania XX.


Disclaimer:: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story.  
  
Characters:: Trish Stratus, Christian (Jay Reso), Chris Jericho, Molly Holly  
  
Notes:: This is my explanation for the whole Trish turning on Chris Jericho thing.  
  
Notes 2:: Every site I went to was missing a couple words to this song, so I listened to it really close, and I filled the words in the best I could. So, sorry if they're a little off.  
  
Ntoes 3:: This is a kind of in-character, kind of out of character thing... it's weird.  
  
Notes 4:: FF.Net seems to hate me, and it messed up some of this story... just the way it's spaced and stuff. So, I'm sorry about that.  
  
*~*~*Crazy*~*~*  
  
//I don't apologize, that I have compromised myself and other guy.  
  
Its you I'm talkin' 'bout.  
  
I've been with him for years.  
  
but baby you uh, I must be crazy//  
  
"Are we sure about this?"  
  
Nodding, the blonde sighed. "It's our only way out. Unless you don't want to go through with it..."  
  
Christian shook his head. "No, Trish, we *have* to go through with it to be together. I just... I don't know if I want to hurt them."  
  
"I don't either," Trish Stratus replied, sighing again. "But, we *need* to be together. There's no other options. I love you, Christian."  
  
Smiling, Christian pulled the small blonde into his lap, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss. "I love you too, baby."  
  
The two sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about everything that had happened in the past six months. Before everything had started, Trish had been perfectly happy with her boyfriend, Chris Jericho, and Christian had been just as happy with Molly Holly. But, somehow, things had changed. Trish and Christian had begun spending more time with each other, and they had begun to develop feelings for one another. The worst part was, Chris and Molly had no clue. Molly was busy with defending her Women's Championship, and Chris was busy trying to make everything work out in their storyline. Now, it was Wrestlemania XX, close to six months after everything had started, and Christian and Trish had decided to put an end to it, once and for all.  
  
After discussing it for some time, they had decided that they had to end everything. They wanted to be together so badly, and the only way for that to happen was to end their other relationships. But, they had been stuggling for over three months with how to do so.  
  
Christian had opted for being a complete and total jackass to both Chris *and* Trish, hoping that would keep Chris from suspecting anything about he and Trish. And, it had also fooled Molly. Though she didn't understand Christian's sudden jerk-like turn, she was suspecting a thing. And that was all Christian cared about.  
  
Trish had made sure to keep away from Christian whenever Chris or any of their friends were around. They were as careful as could be, no one suspected anything. As far as they all knew, Christian and Trish Stratus *hated* each other. They would neverk now that the two were in love. Well, not until tonight.  
  
//I want you for my own  
  
You've been with her so long.  
  
She ain't never done you wrong and she's so nice to me  
  
We should have never touched 'cause now we're in love.  
  
We must be crazy//  
  
"Christian?"  
  
"Yeah?" Christian questioned, as he lazily ran his hand up and down Trish's arms, leaving goosebumps in his wake.  
  
"Do you remember the first night we kissed?"  
  
Christian nodded. "Of course, we were in a freakin' closet, how could I forget?"  
  
Trish laughed. "Well, it *was* awhile ago."  
  
'Nah, I remember."  
  
Sighing contently, Trish laid her head down on Christian's shoulder as she thought back to that day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Trish lay on the mat, ignoring the referee as he tried to ask her if she was okay. Her eyes were focused on the blonde man in the ring. She couldn't believe the sight she was seeing. Christian, the asshole she'd known for years was actually *helping* Lita. He'd run down to the ring when Molly Holly and Victoria had started beating on Lita *after* the match was over. Then, all of a sudden, down comes Christian qucikly disposing of Steven Richards, who had been ringside during the match, and Molly and Victoria. Everyone in the back knew that Christian and Molly were dating, and Molly had known ahead of time that Christian was going to come out and save Lita. Chris and Trish had been working closely on the storyline that was taking place, and they had decided that Christian and Lita should be involved too. After all, Christian was Chris' best friend, and Lita was Trish's.  
  
Trish looked up once more, pushing some hair out of her eyes. But, all she saw was Christian leaving the ring just as quickly as he had came.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Walking slowly down the hall, Trish held her neck carefully, trying to move it a little at a time. Sometime during the match, she had done something to her neck, and now she was having horrible pain.  
  
"Trish?"  
  
Hearing her name being called, Trish turned around, quickly grabbing her neck to stop the shooting pain the turn had caused.  
  
"Woah, are you okay?" Christian questioned, quickly making his way to Trish.  
  
She grunted a 'yes', not wanting to nod and cause herself more pain.  
  
"No you're not," Christian replied, taking Trish by the arm. "Come on, let's go get you an ice-pack."  
  
Trish didn't object, she just slowly folllowed Christian.  
  
Once in the trainer's room, Christian looked around for an ice-pack. "Fuck," He cursed as he continued looking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trish asked, still holding her neck.  
  
"There's no ice-packs in here. What kind of trainer's room doesn't have ice- packs?" Pausing for a mnute, Christian got an idea. He carefully helped Trish out of the seat she was sitting in and started to walk down the hall. He stopped at a closet.  
  
"There should be some in here," He explained, opening the door and walking in. Trish also walked into the room, helping Christian look.  
  
"Got one!" He exclaimed, pulling an ice-pack down off the shelf and placing it lightly on Trish's neck.  
  
She half-smiled and reached her hand up to hold onto the ice-pack. "Thank you, Christian."  
  
"No problem," Christian replied, smiling back. "Pretty rough match, huh?"  
  
Nodding, Trish sighed. "Victoria and Molly are awesome, but they're tough as hell."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Molly went so hard on you tonight."  
  
Trish just shrugged. "It's okay, I always expect her to be extra tough."  
  
Feeling an awkward silence come over them, Christian tried to break the ice. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," With one more smile, Trish turned to leave, but, before she could, Christian grabbed her arm.  
  
The two stared at each other for a second, until Christian smiled and leaned down, so that his face was right in front of Trish's.  
  
Trish took a deep breath before leaning in, her lips meeting Christian's in a short kiss. She quickly gasped and pulled away, shocked at what she'd just done. "Oh my god, what did we just do?"  
  
"We just kissed," Christian replied.  
  
"I know, but I... I can't believe it. Why did we do it?"  
  
"Because... we wanted to?"  
  
Trish sighed, knowing her questions were stupid. She just didn't know why she'd just done what she'd done. Kissing Christian? The thought had never even crossed her mind. She had Chris, and she was happy. And, Christian had Molly. Molly was a good person, she didn't deserve this.  
  
Meeting Christian's eyes, Trish felt herself shudder. "I... um... I have to go." Without letting Christian say anything more, Trish turned around and quickly walked away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"That was such a weird night," Trish commented, running her fingers through Christian's hair.  
  
He nodded. "But, I don't regret it for a minute."  
  
"Me either."  
  
//You got a girl, I got a man but I can't lie.  
  
I wanna leave him when I look into your eyes  
  
You never thought that holding me would change your life.  
  
I guess that just stands for two  
  
wrongs can't make a right.//  
  
Yawning slightly, Christian looked around. He noticed the blonde in his lap, and smilied slightly. They must have fallena alseep. Looking at his watch, he jumped up when he realized the time.  
  
"Trish, Trish, wake up. It's 6:45."  
  
"Huh?" Trish questioned, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"It's 6:45, Wrestlemania stars in 15 minutes. You have to get up."  
  
"Shit," Trish cursed, running a hand through her hair. "I have to go change." Without saying goodbye, she quickly exited the room.  
  
Walking over to his bag, Christian grabbed out his tights for the night and quickly went to change.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Trish, you're staying back here during my match, right? Right?"  
  
"Huh?" Trish questioned, totally missing what Chris Jericho was saying to her.  
  
"I asked if you were staying back here during my match."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I am."  
  
"Alright, well, I have to go. It's almost time." Smiling, Chris pulled Trish in for a hug, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.  
  
Trish bit her lip, not wanting to cry. She was feeling so horrible for what was about to happen. But she had no other choice.  
  
//Its something that I can't help.  
  
My heart wants someone else.  
  
Theres nothing that I can do.  
  
Never thought it would be you.//  
  
Looking up at the clock, Trish realized that it was almost time. She heard Chris' music start and she gave him a weak smile as he walked through the curtain. She watched on the monitor as he made his way down the ramp, soaking in the ovation he was getting. The fans had really grown to love him again. And that was due mostly in part to her. But, everything was going to change in a matter of minutes. It *had* to.  
  
Turning her head, she noticed Christian out of the corner of her eye. She was so tempted to just walk up to him and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. Plus, he was with Molly. They looked very much like what her and Chris had looked like just moments earlier. After a kiss, Molly walked away, leaving Christian all alone.  
  
As his music started, Christian walked past Trish, sending her the smallest of smiles. She returned at, fixing her hair in the mirror in front of her as she did so. She wanted to be as discreet as possible.  
  
"Trish..."  
  
Turning around, Trish smiled faintly at Molly Holly. "Hi Molly."  
  
"Um... I just wanted to say something to you..."  
  
Trish nodded, hoping Molly would hurry up. It was almost time for their plan to go into action. She couldn't have Molly screwing it up. As she waited for Molly to continue, she looked herself over. She had on huge pointed black stilettos, and a gray outfit or pants and a short long- sleeved shirt. Just from her outfit, she looked evil. If only everyone knew what she had in store for them.  
  
"What did you want to say?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry about the way Christian's been acting towards you and Chris. He's been kind of harsh. I just think he was jealous of losing his best friend, even though he never lost Chris. He can be kind of weird. So, I'm sorry." Trish felt a pang of guilt hit her in the heart. Molly was apologizing for the way Christian had been acting, but the truth was, Trish had known all along why he was acting the way he was. Molly was the clueless one, as was Chris. She felt horrible for what was about to happen, but it was way too late to turn back now.  
  
"Molly, it's perfectly fine. I understand. You have no reason to apologize to me, really."  
  
"But, I just feel horrible. I want to make sure you know what a great guy Christian is."  
  
"I do, I promise you I do. But, it's not your place to have to apologize to me. I understand everything."  
  
Nodding, Molly smiled. "Okay then. Well, I have to go get ready for my match against Victoria tonight. I'll see you around, Trish."  
  
Trish faked a small smile and nodded. She was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. Could she really go through with this? She let out a deep breath and looked at the monitor. It was time.  
  
She walked over to the curtain, taking one more deep breath before she started running down the ramp. Her main focus was not tripping in the huge shoes she was wearing. She felt horrible when she heard the crowd's cheers for her. She didn't deserve them. She watched carefully as Christian and Chris went at it in the ring. She carefully picked her spot, jumping up onto the apron at the perfect time.  
  
Christian noticed her and quickly pulled her into the ring, getting Chris' attention. Chris pulled Christian away from Trish, not wanting his girlfriend hurt. As soon as Christian was down, Chris went over to Trish, trying to make sure she was alright. Trish, not knowing who was next to her, swung her elbow back, connecting with Chris' face. Christian took advantage of the situtation and quickly rolled Chris up, getting the one, two, three. Trish stood in the ring, her mouth wide in shock as she went to check on Chris. Christian had exited the ring, and had started walking up the ramp.  
  
Chris was furious at the loss, and he started after Christian, only to be stopped by Trish. She tried to keep him back, talking some sense into him, but Chris continued to pull away. Grabbing at him one more time, Trish used all her strength to turn him around, and, after a second's hesitation, she swung at him with all her might, hitting him twice, hard.  
  
What no one had noticed was that Christian had made his way back to the ring, an evil grin on his face. He quickly grabbed Chris and gave him the Unprettier, driving his face hard into the mat. Trish wore an evil grin on her face, which was masking the guilt she felt on the inside. But, now it was done and over with.  
  
The two exited the ring, walking proudly up the ramp together, ignoring the crowd's boos. Once at the top of the ramp, they stopped and looked back in the ring. Chris had a confused, hurt, angry expression on his face. He couldn't believe that he'd been so betrayed. His ex-best friend, and his ex- girlfriend.  
  
Still wearing their evil grins, Trish and Christian looked at Chris once more, then turned away. Grabbing Trish's hair, Christian forced her to look at him, pulling her face closer to his. The two met in a passionate kiss, one that shocked everyone in Madison Square Garden.  
  
After a few more seconds of showing off, the two walked away, going to the back. Holding tightly to Christian's hand, Trish ignored all the looks she was getting.  
  
//You say you're not afraid.  
  
I'll do the same to you.  
  
You must be crazy.  
  
Its too late to turn back now.  
  
I'm afraid we don't know how.  
  
Baby keep your faith in me.  
  
I'll never let you down.  
  
It's funny how we both know there's no one else for us its crazy.//  
  
Picking up their pace, the couple quickly made their way to Christian's locker room. They grabbed their things and left the room. They just wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. As they reached the exit, they stopped dead in their tracks. Standing before them were Chris and Molly. Molly had tears in her eyes, and Chris had a looked that could've killed.  
  
Swallowing hard, Trish tried to avoid Chris' gaze. She felt horrible enough as it was; she knew he could make her feel worse. And Molly, the heartbroken expression on her face nearly killed both Canadians.  
  
Looking tough, and trying not to show the guilt he felt, Christian pushed past Molly and Chris, holding onto Trish's hand.  
  
"I loved you." A small voice said.  
  
The two turned around, meeting Molly's eyes.  
  
"I loved you," She repeated, her voice a whisper.  
  
Chris wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I loved her, too," Chris sympathized. "I loved that tramp." Trish's eyes widened and she bit back tears. She couldn't believe it. She had hurt them so much, and now they were just hurting her back.  
  
"I'm sorry," Trish quietly whispered, though they probably hadn't heard her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Like hell you are," Chris replied. Obviously, he'd heard her.  
  
Christian squeezed her hand. He turned around, and gently pulled her hand.  
  
With one more glance at Chris and Molly, Trish turned around and walked out of the building after Christian. She finally let a few tears fall down her face as she quietly whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
//I been dreaming, baby you and I just leaving all of this behind  
  
In the back, we get our dough  
  
Baby pack our bags lets go.  
  
I just wanna be your girl.  
  
You and I against the world.//  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hm... so, this isn't my best work, but I tried. Again, some of the lyrics might be a little off, and I'm sorry about that. But, I hope you liked it, and lemme know what you think. ~Nic~ 


End file.
